<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandma by Emmeline2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025780">Grandma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019'>Emmeline2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet/Abby Gerhard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, Grandma", teased Abby.<br/>
"Call me that again, Abigale!"Carol gave Abby the stinkeye.<br/>
Carol and Abby were sitting at the kitchen table, smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee.<br/>
Abby laughed uproariously. "Perhaps you'd prefer Nana?"<br/>
Carol sighed. " I don't get why Rindy rushed getting married so soon after graduating. Then to top it off she gets pregnant on the honeymoon! She isn't even using her degree," an exasperated Carol exclaimed.
"Whaddaya gonna have the kid call Therese?"
Carol rolled her eyes."God knows, Abby, god knows".
"Grandma! Me!", a glum faced Carol said, stubbing out her cigarette vigorously. "I'm too young to be a grandmother".
Abby leaned across the table. "Carol, you're 52 years old. Therese is 38. She's too young to be called Grandma but not you."
Carol squirmed in her chair. "Two months from now my entire life changes".
"Oh, boo hoo, Carol", Abby snickered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese started to unbutton Carol's pajama top when she put her hand over Therese's to stop her.<br/>"Carol?", Therese asked with concern. "You feeling okay?"<br/>Carol  patted Therese's hand. "Yes, angel, I just...don't feel like it tonight. Do you mind?"<br/>Therese withdrew her hand. Giving Carol a peck on the lips,"Of course not. We can just cuddle if you'd like."<br/>Carol turned on her back, drawing the covers up.<br/>"I've had a long day, Therese. I'd just like to go to sleep".<br/>Therese was puzzled by Carol's odd behavior. She was always eager for sex, in fact, Carol initiated sex more than Therese did and Carol never said no. But Therese wasn't going to press.<br/>Therese laid on her side, facing Carol. "Goodnight, Carol".<br/>"Goodnight, Therese".</p>
<p>Therese was woken by the absence of Carol in their bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slipping on her robe, Therese padded in bare feet to the living room where Carol lay sideways, on the sofa, sniffling.<br/>
Therese didn't know what to make of it as she made her way to Carol. Sitting down next to Carol she placed her right hand gently on Carol's hip.<br/>
"What's wrong?" she whispered. :Are you feeling ill? Did I upset you by something I did or said?"<br/>
A weepy Carol shook her head no.<br/>
Perplexed, Therese asked ,"What then?"<br/>
Carol sniffled out that she was old, Therese wouldn't want her anymore.<br/>
"Huh?" A shocked Therese said."What gave you that idea?"<br/>
Carol bawled out,"I'm going to be a grandmother!"<br/>
Once again perplexed, Therese looked at Carol quizzically. "But Rindy having a baby is great news, right?'<br/>
"As for you being old....Carol, love, you're more beautiful than that day I first saw you at Frankenberg's. As for me not wanting you..."<br/>
Therese sighed. "Please come back to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese walked a weepy Carol back to their bed.<br/>
Carol lay down, Therese brought the covers up, tucking her in then kissed her on the forehead.<br/>
Walking around to the other side, Therese slipped off her robe and slid under the covers beside Carol.<br/>
"Shhhhhh, sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese didn't confide in Abby as Carol did but, through the years, they had grown comfortable, one with the other. Especially when Abby fell in love with a much younger woman, whom, to quote Abby, "knocked her socks off" in the boudoir. Now Therese no longer saw Abby as a threat to her relationship with Carol.<br/>
"I don't know what to do to get her out of this funk Abby. She flinches when I try to initiate sex. She knows I love her but....".<br/>
"Gettin' olds a bitch, kiddo."<br/>
Therese sighed. "You too. Abby?"<br/>
Just then Therese heard giggling in the background and Abby playfully saying,"stop that".<br/>
"How about a girls night out, kiddo? We'll drag the old battle axe to a lesbian bar to dance, drink, flirt. Lots of young ones admire older dykes".<br/>
Therese heard a woman in the background again saying,"like me. I adore older women".<br/>
Abby put her hand over the phone. "Quiet. I'll attend to you later, lover."<br/>
Returning to the phone Abby said Friday night they were going to howl! "If you have to dress her yourself make sure Carol is at her sexiest, Therese. Something low cut, clingy, you know. Show off that gorgeous figure she still has."<br/>
Again, Therese heard, in the background a woman saying,"Honey, come to bed".<br/>
"Gotta go, Therese. Friday, okay? We'll go in my car."<br/>
Friday night couldn't come soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol protested that grandmothers don't go night clubbing. They sit at home, by the fireplace, with a shawl over their shoulders knitting booties for their grandkids.<br/>In fact Carol had purchased yarn, knitting needles and a how-to book on knitting.<br/>Therese sighed, exasperated with this suddenly aged Carol.<br/>"Please, for me, Carol. We'll make it a foursome. You, me, Abby and her girl. It'll be fun, let our hair down, drink more than we should, maybe even dance. We haven't danced in ages."<br/>Therese put her arms around Carol's neck, placed her body as close as she could to Carol's and with the best puppy dog emerald eyes and pouty lips pleaded with Carol for a night on the town.<br/>Carol finally relented. "Oh, all right. A drink or two then home again, okay?"<br/>Therese kissed Carol chastely on the lips and putting her forehead to Carol's replied,"okay".</p><p>Friday night was soon upon them. <br/>Therese filled the tub, adding Carol's favorite bath oil and encouraged Carol to take a hot bath before getting dressed. This gave Therese the opportunity to pick out the dress, shoes and under garments for Carol to wear. She chose a form fitting, off the shoulder, above the knee deep salmon colored dress and beige stillettoes. An underwire bra and bikini underwear to match with nude panty hose completed the look.<br/>Therese chose a kelly green dress with plunging neckline and a barely there thigh high skirt with a strapless slim underwire bra, thong panties, black stockings and kelly green stillettoes to match. <br/>Therese had all ready showered so she spent the time, in her robe, waiting for Carol to finish bathing.<br/>Soon Carol finished and entered the bedroom.<br/>Noticing her ensemble was pre chosen for her, Carol arched an eyebrow at Therese. "Kind of risque, darling?"<br/>Therese smiled as innocently as she could. "Nah, Abby said dress to the nines tonight. Do you mind?"<br/>Carol shook her head no and proceeded to dress as did Therese.<br/>When both were dressed, and Therese was waiting for Carol to complete her makeup, Therese stood in back of Carol, her hands on Carol's bare shoulders and whispered how beautiful Carol looked.<br/>Carol looked at Therese in the mirror, her eyes misting over and covering Therese's hand with hers said, "You look at me with the eyes of love, darling."<br/>Therese took Carol's hand, kissed it, saying,"Yes,I do but you are gorgeous, Carol."<br/>They heard a knock on the door.<br/>"Must be Abby. Let's go".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two martini's in and Carol was beginning to actually enjoy herself.<br/>
Abby and her girl friend were on the dance floor.
Therese extended her hand to Carol as she stood up. "Dance with me".
Carol ahook her head no.
"Please?"
Again Carol shook her head no.
At another table sat a voluptuous brunette who had taken notice of the interaction between Carol and Therese. She stood up, walked over to Therese, smiling,"I'll dance with you".
Therese quickly accepted, giving a look back at Carol as her dance partner took her in her arms for a slow dance.
Carol watched from the table not liking what she saw but resigned herself to what she saw as her future. A younger woman stealing Therese from her. Carol beckoned to a waitress for a refill. 
Abby and her girl friend were busy chatting at the bar with some of her young lovers friends. 
Another martini was set in front of Carol. Sipping at her drink she looked over at her girl friend and her dance partner. She noted how animated the conversation was between the two. Her eyes scanned Therese's dance partner. She noted the woman's overall sexiness. How her dress clung to just the right places and how her ample breasts were pressed against Therese's as her hands were placed low on her back.
Therese was enjoying this all too much fir her liking. Twenty years she thought and she's dancing with some hussy. Carol got up shakily from her seat, making her way to Therese. 
Tapping Therese's dance partner on the shoulder Carol asked, in a demanding tone,"Mind if I dance with my girl friend?"
Soon Therese was in Carol's arms. Therese melded her body to Carol's, her arms around Carol's neck, her head resting next to Carol's ear. "I'm so glad you changed your mind", whispered Therese.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the ride home Carol couldn't keep her hands off of Therese. Abby's girl friend smirked, elbowing Abby , making Abby exclaim to the two lip locked love birds,"Can you put it on hold till I drop you off?" and clicked her tongue hissing, "really, Carol:.<br/>
Abby's girl friend laid her hand on Abby's thigh, squeezing gently as reassurance.<br/>
Once Abby pulled up.in front of their apartment, Carol had a vise like grip on Therese's hand pulling her hurridly along.<br/>
Silently they went up in the elevator still holding hands neither daring to look at the other for fear of losing control in public.<br/>
Once the elevator door opened Carol sprinted to their door with Therese in tow, her free hand with their apartment key in the lock.<br/>
Pulling Therese through the open door, quickly closing it behind her, Carol slammed Therese up against the door. Crushing Therese's lips with her own she proceeded to run her hands under Therese's dress to cup her ass.<br/>
Carol moaned when she realized Therese wore only a thong. Carol quickly searched out Therese's sweet spot, massaging it, making Therese quickly come, her first of many orgasms of that night.<br/>
Therese clung to Carol to prevent sliding to the floor, she was so weak in the knees.<br/>
"Get this damn dress off", demanded Carol.<br/>
Carol pulled at the dress ripping it. Therese meekly protested. "I bought the damn thing, darling. I'll buy you a nicer one... now,", as Carol hooked her hand to the middle of the front of the dress,"OFF!" ripping the dress in half and leaving Therese in her undetwear.<br/>
"This too!" and Carol ripped Therese's bra off.<br/>
The thong prevented no obstacle to Carol right now so she left it on.<br/>
Therese started to slide down she was trembling so much. Carol scooped her up in her arms, as one would a child. Therese put her arms around Carol's neck, her head on Carol's shoulder as Carol kicked off her heels.<br/>
Dropping a naked from the waist Therese on their bed Therese started to remove her heels. Carol stopped her. "No!", she commanded,"Leave them on".<br/>
Therese laid back on the bed, helpless before Carol, in thong, black stockings and stilleto heels.<br/>
Carol drank in a quivering Therese, licking her lips in anticipation. Therese was almost afraid for a moment. This was not the Carol of late yet this was her lover of 20 years whom she knew and trusted. Yet this Carol....she was demanding, her eyes veiled with lust and.....Carol was now on top of Therese, naked, having removed her clothes swiftly, letting them fall to the floor carelessly. Her hand snaked under Therese cupping her ass cheek, her mouth on Therese's right nipple, her other hand massaging Therese's clit making Therese cry out.<br/>
Carol was not being kind, she was taking and doing so ruthlessly.<br/>
Therese could only submit, her back arched towards Carol, her eyes closed, her arms above her head.<br/>
All Carol could hear, wanted to hear was Therese moaning and crying out as she penetrated her.<br/>
Therese came again. And again. And again for well over an hour.<br/>
When Carol finally relented Therese's stockings were in shreds, her thong long since destroyed and the duvet under Therese wet with her juices.<br/>
Carol's body covered hers, Carol laying gentle kisses on Therese's face, neck and lips.<br/>
When Therese finally came to her senses she wrapped her arms around Carol's back tellung Carol over and over,"I love you".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>